


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by reinadefuego



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Good things come to those who wait.Written for Gen Prompt Bingo Round 16: Pink.





	Fuck, Marry, Kill

"Mm," Hisoka murmured in approval, his lips grazing Machi's throat. Wrists bound above her head, she seemed somewhat irritated by his sudden interruption of her night alone. "Did you know spiders can bite without provocation?"

She would've asked what he wanted but from the look in his eyes, it was clear. He wanted to fight, to fuck, to stand in a shower later and wash the blood from his hair. Hisoka wanted to hone his skills as he always did before he attempted to cut the head off the spider.

…Or perhaps he did just want to get laid in the middle of the night while Chrollo and the others slept in their own rooms, completely unawares.

"Get on with it," Machi snapped irritably. Tonight her patience was wearing thin faster than usual. Hisoka had, after all, broken into her hotel room and lain in wait. She huffed, blew a few stray strands of her pink hair out of her face and gave Hisoka an annoyed look. "If you're just going to tease me, I'll undo those stitches in your arms. Then we'll see how well you can fight without them."

"Machi, Machi, Machi," he tutted, sitting up and sweeping back his dark pink fringe out of his eyes, "you are far too impatient. Good things come to those who wait."

She could've been enjoying dessert before falling asleep. That was a good thing she had been 'waiting' for all day. Instead she had bungee gum wrapped around her wrists — attached to her clothes too, if her suspicions were correct — with little room allowed for her to move.

"Asshole," Machi growled. She lifted her legs, bending her knees and fitting them into the gap between their bodies. "You have five seconds to…"

He scowled, glared at her through half-lidded eyes. Perhaps she hadn't heard him properly: she was going to wait or he'd _make_ her wait. The truth was Hisoka loathed that pink hair of hers. It was too bright in comparison to his own, too much like his bungee gum. The fun that could be had when it was wrapped around his hand was so enticing Hisoka almost wanted to kill her for that alone.

"I didn't hear the magic word."

Magic word? Oh for crying out loud. Not the magician act again. She was _not_ going to do this with him right now when there was a chance Pakunoda would arrive with coffee. "Hurry up."

"Bzzzt. Incorrect. That isn't the magic word."

"Let me go or I will strangle you in your sleep."

"That isn't it either." He returned his lips to her neck, smiled at the feel of her pulse fluttering against his tongue. Was she just as excited as him? Sometimes the urge to kill was just so strong that he couldn't satisfy it any other way. "You know what it is."

"Hisoka."

 _Finally._ The bite was slow and careful, measured so the pressure would entice Machi without breaking her skin. He slid his hand into her hair, twining it around his fingers and lifting her head from the pillow. When the eventuality of her death did arrive, his name would be on her lips then as it was now.

Machi groaned deep in her throat as his mouth covered hers, sucking her lip between his teeth. His fingers slipped past her waistband, delving into the aching wet warmth of her core. "Oh _fuck_ , Hisoka."


End file.
